Unfinished issue
by FirefromtheSky
Summary: Sasuke is back. Sakura keeps ignoring him. Naruto and Kakashi get tired of the two of them ignoring their own feelings. So they decided to lock them in a room. Will they keep fighting or they will give in to their feelings?
1. Chapter 1 He's back

So hi everyone this is my first fic so it might not be that good but I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, mi imagination doesn't go that far.

By the way english is not my first lenguage so sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistake.

Oh and there's gonna be some citrus action, if you know what I mean.

"**Unfinished ****issue"**

"Ok, that's it, I have to do something" This is what Naruto and Kakashi where both thinking while they were watching Sakura and Sasuke fighting... again.

A year ago when Sasuke finally came back to Konoha after killing Orochimaru and Itachi everyone thought that things were going to be ackward but then everthing will be fine, and Team 7 will be together again and Sasuke will fanally stop being an ass and will admit the he was inlove with Sakura, she will say that she was still inlove with him and then... well they will restore the Uchiha clan and they will be happy and yada yada you all know how the story goes.

That's why when Sakura saw Sasuke entering through Konoha gates everyone there (including Sasuke) was expecting for her to go running to him, hug him and even cry a little saying something among the lines – I've missed you so much Sasuke-kun- or – I'm so glad you're finally back- but none of this happen, instead she expected for him until he was standing right in front of them.

Naruto of course was screaming at him something like:

" Hey bastard you're finally back!!"

"Yeah dobe" was the guy with chicken-butt hair response.

While Kakashi –you coul tell he was smiling behind his mask- just tell him

"I see you finally achieve your gol, welcome back"

"Hn" (wow, talkative,much?)

And then it happened... Sakura slapped him and very hard, yeah that's right the blossom of Konoha slapped the Uchiha avenger.

Of course everyone was shock and utterly confused, especially Sasuke, althougt he didn't show it, he just narrow his eyes.

" You fucking traitor, you don't deserve to be here"

Sakura said, her eyes where empty, showing no emottions at all, and at the same time they were cold.

But Naruto knew better, she was hiding the familiar pain that she was feeling inside, a pain that was always there whenever she saw him and this time it was no different except that with time she learn how to ignore it or at least hide it. But as I said before Naruto knew her to well, she couldn't hide it from him, he was his best friend, almost her brother after all.

After a moment that seem last an eternity Sakura turn around and left, just like that.

Sasuke's cheek was hurting a lot, he was feeling the necesity to rub it with his hand to ease the pain, but he didn't do it because that would it mean that she hurt him, meaning: she wasn't that weak girl that was always asking him on dates; and he wasn't ready to acknowledge that... yet.

He was feeling confused because of what Sakura did and said to him, he knew she would be mad, but by the way she acted it seems to him that she hated him, but that wasn't possible, right?.

Besides the confussion there was this other feeling, one that was making his chest constrict in a very painful way, but no- it wasn't because of that pink haired girl- nope, he was just tired, yep that's all. Or at least that's what Sasuke was telling himself.

One month pass and for Sasuke it was more than obvious that she- Sakura- was evoiding him, she would only speak to him if it was strictly necesary, whenever she saw him she would always have an excuse to go away, this and other stuff made for him perfectly clear that she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

At first he thought that if he let herself be and colm down she eventually forgive him and everything will be back to normal- well, kinda of, Naruto told him that she was different now- he wanted it to know how much different she was. But of course, to do that he needed to get to talk to her at least.

The way she treated him was hurting him and he didn't understand why, maybe it was the guilt, because he was now fully aware of how much pain he caused her. He wanted to say sorry so badly but no, he was an Uchiha and Uchiha don't apologize. Ok so yeah he was feeling guilty but that wasn't it, there was something more and he couln't figure out what it was, and it was so damn frustrating. It was something like like... he wanted to make her smile, that smile that was always and only for him, he wanted to feel the love and warm that she made him feel before, when they were gennin, he wanted to hear her calling him Sasuke-kun, no Uchiha or the other insults that she used to refer to him now.

This and other thoughts- all of them about certain kunoichi- were going throught our dear sharingan owner while he was taking a shower after training.

"What if she really hates me?"

"Well, you go to her, make puppy eyes and beg her to forgive you and then-"

"What?! Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm your inner duh! Geez and you're suppose to be a genius?, now like I was saying before you interrumpted me so rudely, then you tell her how much you love her and take her upstairs and make sweet sweet love to her"

"What are you talking about? I don't love her"

"There you go again denying the reality of your feelings, it's not good for you, you know??!"

"I'm not denyng anything, you're insane"

"Then you're insane too, we're the same remember dumbass?"

"Hn. Whatever"

"Aww, come on! Stop denying everything, it's ridiculous!"

"Just go away, you're disturbing me"

"Nope, I'm not going anywhere until you admit that you're inlove with Sakura Haruno"

Sasuke decided to ignore his inner. He didn't want to hear it, because deep down something was telling him that he was right.

* * *

Hope you like it! Review!


	2. Chapter 2 Sakura's feelings

So Hi everyone, I'm back, I'm gonna try to update weekly but I don't make any promises, 'cause I'm just starting college and I have to study a lot and I don't really have much time.

Disclaimer: Everything related to the loud blonde called Naruto belongs to a genius, but nope it's not me, his owner is named Masashi Kishimoto.

Blah Blah- normal

_Blah Blah- thoughts_

* * *

"**Unfinished ****issue"**

Sakura was having a hard time, everything was just... too complicated, she barely went in any missions nowadays and she was spending most of her time in the hospital, it's not like she didn't enjoy it but she needed a rest. And then of course, there was the whole Sasuke-is-back situation.

The day she saw him at the gates, was indeed a very er... ackward day, she didn't know why but in the moment she saw his eyes cold and distant as ever, all the sudden she felt that pain again, and she hated that, she spent so many time trying to forget about him because she finally realise that he will never love her the way she loved him.

After a while, she thought that she has been succesful, that now Sasuke was no longer the man who owned her heart and her soul. But then he came back and althought she didn't want to admit it, she knew the very moment she saw him that, in fact she was still in love with him, but at the same time, she felt the pain and remenber all the tears she shed for him.

And then it hit her, he betrayed the village, he try to kill Naruto and many other people that mean so much for her... and then he just, he just came back like nothing was wrong, pretending that there was no harm done?.

_"this is not fair"_ she though, she couldn't love him anymore, he will just break her again, and she was aware that she might not be able to resist that feeling again.

Let's see; Naruto and Kakashi alredy forgave him, but she was still unsure of what to do.

She knew very well that was gonna be very hard to not forgave him, it was gonna be hard not to fall again. And then she came to a conclusion: if she wanted to be free of him, she would have to ignore him, evoid him, even pretend that she hated him. Because maybe it was a matter of time and if she could stay away of him for a while, she would be actually able to kill those feelings that she harbor for him... and then they could be just teammates, and Naruto and Kakashi will be happy; everything will be fine.

Of course saying this was easy but doing it... well that was a little more hard. But she was trying and it was working. He has been back for two months now, and she only saw him a couple of times. Naruto was always trying to bring them together, he would ask her to go to Icharaku to eat some ramen or stuff like that but she had to refuse because she knew that he will be there.

Naruto and Kakashi were always asking her if she was okay. They really thought that she will still behave like she was still twelve year-old girl with a crush on Sasuke? Please, she wasn't that naive and weak anymore, they should knew better.

Our cherry blossom was thinking about all this while she was training, when she finished, she just layed there regaining her breath and then, she sensed it. Two chakras and very familiar ones, Naruto... and Sasuke.

She stand up to leave and she was about to do exactly that when she heard him.

"Sakura-chan wait, don't go!!" she turn around to faced them.

"_Okay, relax Sakura, you can do this"_ she cheer herself.

"Hey Naruto, how are you?" she asked him smiling.

"Hey Sakura-chan, I'm great, I'm surprise you're not in the hospital. So Tsunade-bachaan decided to finally give you a rest? It was about time!"

She trying to ignore the fact that he wasn't actually paying respect to her mentor, 'cause she knew it was pointless, Naruto will ignore her words and he will keep calling The Hokage Tsunade-baachan.

Sigh- "Yes Naruto, today is my day off and I decided to do some trying"

"Well I came here with the teme to train too, then we will go to Icharaku, wanna come with us?" he said flashing a huge smile.

Sakura then turn her gaze from the blond to his companion. There he stood looking as gorgeous as always.

"_Argh, stop thinking like that"_ she complaint herself.

"Hello Sakura" he spoke with his smooth and sexy voice.

"_Wow, what was that?! Sasuke actually iniciate a conversation! The world is coming to an end!" _

"Hello Uchiha-san" she replied

Sasuke eyes wide for a split second but she didn't noticed it.

"_What the hell!, It's been two months and she still calls me Uchiha-san?!"_He was thinking while Sakura turn her bak to him to resume her conversation with Naruto.

"_And what were you expecting, huh__?, oh right, a hug and a kiss bacause we all know that that's what you deserve after treating her that well" _was his inner sarcastic response.

"_You again__? I thought you were gone for good?"_

"_Neh, I was just on vacation"_

"_Hn. Lazy ass"_

"_At least I'm not the one stupid enought to let the love of his love go away witout doing anythin to stop it!"_

"_I've told you. I don't love her"_

His inner was about to reply when he hear her voive again and he lift her gaze to met hers.

"So you're gonna come?" she asked, after telling Naruto that she couldn't go because she had stuff to do, he make those puppy eyes, and she couln't resist it; she say yes.

"Hn?" was his response, what was she talking about? He was too occupied talking with his inner that he didn't hear the conversation.

"You know... to Icharaku? to eat with us?"

Oh that was it.

"Tch. Whatever" he didn't show it but he was dying to go. He will finally get the chance to talk to her or at least watch her, he really wanted to know how this Sakura was.

Sakura was watching them while they start to train and she decided to wait for them. It was gonna be a long night at Icharaku's, she could tell.

* * *

Hope you like it! Review!


	3. Chapter 3 Naruto's plan

Yo! I'm back with the thirth chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys!

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Naruto except this fanfic.

By the way english is not my first lenguage so sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes.

Blah Blah- normal

_Blah Blah- thoughts_

* * *

"**Unfinished issue"**

Sakura was getting really tired. It's alredy been two hours since Naruto and Sasuke started training and she was hungry and cold so she decided to interrup them.

"Guys are you gonna take much long? I'm getting tired" she asked rubbing her arms trying to warm them.

Both of them turn around to see her standing under a tree and they realise that it was alredy late and they should alredy be in Icharaku's.

"You're right Sakura-chan, we should go now, I can't wait to eat rammen! Dattebayo!" the blond boy said, actually he scream it and very loud.

Sakura sigh, he was so loud, and what was that obsession of his with ramen? Just like Sasuke's obsession with tomatoes...

"_God, why I can't stop thinking about him?!__, why does everything lead to him?! Everything reminds me of him. God I'm so pathetic, here I am whining over an arrogant ice-cube " _The medic-nin though upset with herself.

"Ne, Sakura-chan you ok?" the nine-tailed fox asked.

"Huh?" was her clever response.

"You were spacing out"

She laugh softly. _"Quick, think of some excuse!"_

"Sorry, just thinking about er... Shikamaru, you know, he's still not back from that mission"

"Don't worry Sakura-chan. That lazy ass will be back in two days"

"Yeah you're right, anyway we should get going, ne?" she said while starting to walk after healing them quickly.

"Sure, Sakura-chan"

"Hn" (guess who it is?!)

While they were heading Ichiraku's our avenger was deep in thought. So aparently Sakura was close to Shikamaru. He could tell 'cause she was in cloud nine and when Naruto ask her if she was okay she claimed to be thinking in the Konoha's genius. Maybe they were dating?...as soon as that thought came, a wave of jelousy and posessiveness came too but he ignore it 'cause that just wasn't possible, she said that she loved him, that she will wait for him.

She wasn't over him, right? This thoughts were disturbing him, why was he so worried about the fact that she might not be inlove with him anymore? Isn't that what he always want it? No, he didn't want that, he wanted it... he didn't know what he wanted. Eversince he came back, he found himself thinking more and more about her, and he came to realise that he missed her. But of course he was still denying that fact.

After all Naruto and Kakashi were still the same, a little bit different in the physical aspect, but they hadn't change much in personality. Naruto was more mature, but still loud, obsessed with ramen, persistent and very energetic. While Kakashi was still a pervert who was always late and seem to have no care in the world

But Sakura, she was another history, she was the one that changed the most. Not only her personality was different, but also her body –not that he was complainig about, he actually found her very er... hot, but he blamed the hormones for that-and her skills. The changed was kinda drastic.

When she was twuelve she was weak and they always had to protect her. But know she was the top medic of Konoha and a very strong kunoichi, he was fully aware of that. When she was twelve she was always cheerful and emotional. Nowadays she was short-temper, stubburn and not so emotional. And of course there was the fact that when she was twelve she was inlove with him. But now... he wasn't sure about that and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know if his suspicius where right or wrong. Because whatever the answer was he wouldn't know what to do.

She was different, but in somehow was still the same. She was still kindhearted, she was still the girl that would put the others life before her own. She was still sweet and caring. But he couln't help but notice that this behavior was only towars the others but not him. When it came to him she would be cold and detached, and he didn't like that. But then again he couldn't do anything to change that, right?

"_You know, you could at least try and apologize"_ his inner spoke

"_That's not gonna change anything"_

"_How can you possibly know tha__t?! huh?"_

"_Hn. Shut up"_

"_Argh! You're such a__n idiot! I can't belive I'm related to you"_

He decided to leave the "talk" with his inner for the moment to concentre on what was happening outside his head. He noted that they were alredy reaching Icharaku's, by his side was Naruto who was chatting with Sakura.

They got there and waited for their orders. Sakura was sitting in the middle between Naruto and Sasuke. But of course she was too bussy talking with Naruto about his date with Hinata – yes, Naruto finally realise why she was always blushing whenever he was around and ask her on a date – to noted the way Sasuke was staring at her, fact that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

He knew that Sasuke was confused about the way that Sakura was acting, but there was something else, he liked her and he probably was completely oblivious at that fact. Many times he caught him watching at her and his eyes wheren't cold or empty, there was actually emotion in them, of course he could noticed that because Sasuke was like his brother and he knew him to well.

At first Naruto though that it was physical, that he was lusting for her, 'cause of the way he was always scanning her body. But then he came to realise that there was so much more in there. The way he looked at her, there was longing, want and something more... maybe love? All of these feelings where there and he was sure that Sasuke was utterly ignorant about that or at least he was trying to hide or deny it.

Tch. Just like Sakura. He wonder how much time it will take them to realise and accept that they love each other. He wanted to see them happy, so in that moment he made a plan, he will give them a couple of months to solved the I-love-you-but-I-don't-want-to-tell-you thing on their own, and after that, if they were still in denial... he –the future hokage- will have to intervene.

* * *

Argh I'm so tired! but aparently I only can write when it's really really late at night, weird huh?

God I want chocolat!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Dinner at Icharaku's

Heellooo!!! This is me with a new chapter! Thanks so much for the reviews!! Especially C.A.M.E.1 and Only your last review made me laugh!

Oh and I forgot to say before that this history may be a little OOC I'm not sure, I'm gonna try to keep it as real as possible...

Disclaimer: that awesome history named Naruto sadly doesn't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

English is not my first lenguage so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake.

Blah Blah- normal

_Blah Blah- thoughts_

* * *

"**Unfinished issue"**

Sasuke and Sakura where eating their meals while Naruto was inhaling his fifth boul of ramen. Sakura vaguely wonder how was it possible to eat so much in such a short amount of time... the boy really loved ramen. Our kunoichi took a quick glance to see if Sasuke was still eating, because she was alredy finished and she wanted to go home, but she didn't wanna be rude, of course if it was up to Naruto he will keep eating his precious ramen until he was about to exploted. Literally. Suddenly she found herself staring at his lips while he was eating a sliced an tomatoe and the way his tonghe... _"Bad, Sakura, bad thoughts!"_ she avert her eyes fron his mouth and decided that she should concentrate on something else, so she decided to continue with her previous conversation with her beloved ramen-addicted.

"So, Naruto, where are you going to take Hinata on your second date?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking her on a picnic to that place near the waterfall, you know where it is, right Sakura-chan?, you think she'll like it?"

"Yeah I know, and I think that it's a wonderful idea, she'll love it"

Sakura was really surprised, who knew that Naruto could be so romantic? He was always so sweet when he was around Hinata.

"That's great!, I'm gonna take her there tomorrow!"

"What food are you going to take?"

"I'm gonna take ramen Sakura-chan!" he said happily pointing to his boul.

"Naruto you baka!" she scream and then she hit him in the head.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan, why did you do that for?!" he said while rubbing his bump.

Sigh-"Naruto I know you like ramen, but you have to think of what she likes too, you have to be considerate" she said rubbin her forehead with her hand.

"You're right Sakura-chan!, I'll ask her what she likes and then I'll bring that to the picnic! Believe it!"

"Yeah, that sounds better" _"I hope she doesn't faint or anything like that" _she thought taking a sip of her drink.

Then she recalled the moment when she was er... spying them _"They are so cute together, I'm sure she'll make him happy"_

She was happy that he was over that silly crush he had on her, and that he was finally aware of his feelings towards the shy girl. But she couldn't help but feel a little jealous, why it was so hard for her to let go? To finally move on and forget about certain sharingan owner? Oh right, because it wasn't just a silly crush, it was deeper, it was so much more... it was love.

Of course there was a lot of males that were interested in her and they were always asking her out, but the answer was always the same: No. Of course she didn't said it like that,'cause that would be rude but instead she would find an excuse to turn down the offer and then she will apologize. She couldn't bring herself to date anyone of those men because she felt like she was was cheeting on someone, wich was ridiculous because she was a single woman, but still.

God, what was she going to do?! She couldn't wait for Sasuke to wake up one day and realise that he was inlove with her. She would die single and virgen, and that prospect it was sooo sad and depressing. She had to forget about him, she had to...but it was so hard. _"Geez my life is just so great"_ she thought sarcastically.

Sasuke wasn't even aware that he had barely eat anything, he was to bussy gawping er...staring, I mean looking at her teammate very "discreetly". She was beautiful with her long creamy legs, her small waist, her breast, her lips, her eyes, everything about her was fascinating to him, and he couldn't bring himself to look away. The way her hair blew with the small breeze, the way her eyes were always sparkling, the way her lips moved when she was talking, they seemed so soft... he wanted to kiss them so badly, to taste them... His mouth went dry... and that sweet little pink tongue...

God, what was he thinking?! This was Sakura, he couldn't think in that way about her, she was a teammate and the girl that loved him... until he broke her heart. It was wrong to have these urgencies, what if he wasn't abble to control himself? She would think that he was inlove with her and he wasn't, he didn't want to break her again. Because he was Sasuke Uchiha and we all know that Sasuke Uchiha don't love. But what was that warm and pleasent feeling in his chest whenever he saw her? What was that feeling that make him want to kill someone whenever some guy will look at her in the wrong way? What was the suddenly neccesity to protect her?

How was it possible for him to feel so much for her when she wasn't even trying to do such thing? He needed answers, but he needed to figured them out by himself, he was an Uchiha after all, and he wasn't going to ask the dobe to help him about it, because he will try to interfere and he will make one of his famous "plans" and we all know that those plans always ended up er... let just say that it's not nice.

Yes he was kinda clueless when it came to emotions, but he could deal with those currents feelings. He wanted to be sure that this thing was indeed love, because if it was... he was gonna make her fall again. She will be his and his only, he'll make sure of that.

* * *

So, what do you guys think??

It's alredy 6:09 a.m. but I can't sleep so I decided to write a little, hope you like it!

Review!


	5. Chapter 5 I'll walk you home

Yo! I'm back! Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys make me so happy!

Disclaimer: although I would love to Naruto doesn't belong to me but to Masashi Kishimoto.

English is not my first lenguage so sorry for any grammar or spelling mistake.

Blah Blah- normal

_Blah Blah- thoughts_

* * *

"**Unfinished issue"**

It was late at night and Team 7 was at Icharaku's. Naruto was still eating and trying to find an excuse to leave his two friends alone. While Sakura and Sasuke were busy worring about their feelings and what was the best thing to do; ignore them or just accept them.

Sakura decided that it was better to stop thinking so much about it for a while and go home to get some sleep. She was really tired.

"Hey guys, it's late alredy and I need to rest so I'll be going home now" she said while getting up from her seat and putting some money on the counter.

"Sure Sakura-chan" the he turn to look at his best friend/rival

"Why don't you walk her home Sasuke-teme?"

"There's no need for that Naruto, my apartment is not that far and I can take care of myself" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Hn. I'll do it" he said while doing the same Sakura did before and putting his hands on his pocket.

Sakura knew that this was another one of Naruto's attempts to bring then together.

"_Why can't he see that__ it's useless? _she wonder _"Oh right, because it's Naruto"_

"_Those stupid plans are never going to work!"_

But either way she knew perfectly well that Sasuke was very stubburn and she didn't feel like fighting right now, so she decided that it was better to just agree with it.

Sigh-"Fine, whatever" then she proceed to wave Naruto and start walking in direction to her apartment without waiting for him.

Sasuke of course was expecting for her to scream at him that she was no longer weak and that she didn't need him to protect her, but instead she just said ' Fine, whatever' like she couldn't possibly care less about it. And he couln'd decided what was worst, her anger or her detachment.

But he deciced to leave that train of thoughts, it was too troublesome, oh great, now he sounded like Shikamaru. But it wasn't his fault, the pinneaple head boy said that at the end of practically every sentence. And now why the hell was he thinking about that?

He shook his head and then he noticed that he was alredy walking side by side to our beloved medic-nin. She looked like something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" he found himself saying. But she didn't reply. Which just comfussed him more, how was it possibly that she was ignoring him? Him, the Sasuke Uchiha? It was a blow to his ego.

"_Dude, in case you haven't noticed she's been ignoring you for the past two months"_ his oh-so-charming inner was back.

"_It's different, we're alone__ now and I'm walking her home and I asked her if she was ok"_

"_so what__?"_ his confussed inner asked

"_What do you mean 'so what'? she should at least answer me" _he reply obviously annoyed at the stupid question of his inner.

"_Maybe she didn't mean to ignore you, __maybe she was distracted and didn't hear you"_

"-uke, Sasuke" Sakura was calling him, but apparently he was lost in his thoughts. Of course she didn't want to iniciate a conversation with him, but while she was busy arguing with inner Sakura if she should just tell Sasuke how she felt or if it was better to keep the plan forget-Sasuke, she thought that she hear him say something and she wanted to know if he was really talking to her or if it was just her imagination.

Of course inner Sakura was telling her, well actually screaming at her that he was her Sasuke-kun, the one and only love of her life, that she could melt the ice-cube bastard. All she needed to do was tell him about her feelings and stop denying them. Because she was sure that her Sasuke-kun was dying to confess his undyind love for her, but he was afraid of her rejection.

While outter Sakura was trying to convice her that he was no longer her Sasuke-kun, that actually he never was. There was no contradiction on the ice-cube bastard thing, he was one as a matter of fact. But there was no way in hell that she could melt him, and that it was impossible for him to love her, did he even know how to?

Then she decided to concentrate on something else and ignore her inner screams. She scanned her surrenders, there was no people on sight and it was a beatiful night, the sky was sparkling with stars and the moon was full. Then she realise that Sasuke was still lost in his thoughts, but they were already in front of her apartment so she decided to get him out of his trance.

She clear her throat and he stop walking, and then he turn around to face her.

"Were're here Sasuke... er... thanks for walking me home, goodnight"

But as soon as she began walking he took her wrist and turn her around, pinning her to the door.

To say that Sakura was shock was an understatement. It was hard to breath, he was too close, his face was inches away from hers, she could feel his hot breath on her lips, it was sendind shivers down her spine. But still she managed to speak to him, well she tried to.

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you do-"

But she didn't manage to finished her question because her mouth was occupied with something else, his lips. Sasuke Uchiha was kissing Sakura Haruno.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Is it good?

Do you think the chapters are too short?

Anyway hope you like it!

Review!!


	6. Chapter 6 Confused feelings

Hey guys! So this is the sixth chapter.... Again thanks for the reviews and for adding my story to you favorite/alert list. It makes me really really happy to know that you enjoy my history! :)

Disclaimer: you know I'm getting tired of writing this 'cause you already know that Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

As I said before sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes you know english is not my first lenguage.

Blah Blah- normal

_Blah Blah- thoughts_

* * *

"**Unfinished issue"**

Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be kissing her, but he couldn't help it.

He was trying to figure out the best way to make her understand that he was sorry for what he did to her, for the pain he cause her, he wanted to tell her that he cared for her, that he... that she was the only capable of make him feel... love. But of course he was having a hard time because as we already know he is not really good expressing himself, at least not with words. And then he heard her clearing her throat and he turn around to look at her and he noticed that they were in front of her apartment already.

"Were're here Sasuke... er... thanks for walking me home, goodnight" she said. Of course Sasuke knew that she was saying something, because her lips were moving but he wasn't listening, and then he watch her turn around and without thinking he grab her wrist to turn her around pinning her to the door with his body.

His face was inches away from hers, he could feel her hot breath on his lips, at that moment he looked in those beautiful emerald eyes and he could easily see the emotions there: anger, confussion... and something else. And he knew that the anger was the dominant one.

He was trying really hard to move away from the warm that was radiating from her body, he was trying to ignore how smooth her skin was and most of all, he was really really trying not to kiss her, but when he watch those tempting lips move to speak again...

"Sasuke, what the fuck are you do-" ups, it was too late, she didn't finished her question because he kissed her.

He knew that it was the wrong time to do so, but it felt so right to move his lips against hers, to feel how soft they were, to be able to feel more of her warm; he let one of his hands to rest on her hips and the other between her shoulder blades. He was trying to tell her everything he felt with that one kiss.

Sakura's body wasn't really functionating to push him away, 'cause in the moment that his lips were on hers she found herself responding to the kiss and it all became a blur and it was hard for her to think something that wasn't related at how good and wrong it felt, all at the same time.

It felt good because Sasuke, the man that she always loved was finally kissing her, stealing her first kiss under the moon in the front of her apartment, and this made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside. She loved the way his lips were caresing her owns, she wanted to tell him how much she loved him and how much she waited for this to happen...

But it was wrong because she didn't know what to make out of this, why was he kissing her? She didn't understand, she knew that it wasn't because he was inlove with her, he thought about her as weak and annoying, and now he was kissing her?

He left her in a bench in the middle of the cold night after she offered him her heart, sould, body even her life to make him stay or take her with him and all he did in return was to break her and left with a 'thank you' what the hell was that all about? Thanks but no thanks, is that what he meant? And now he was back, he has been back for two months already but they've barely seen each other in that time and and now he was kissing her! Uchiha Sasuke was kissing her! He was not supposed to kiss her! He is supposed to be cold and asexual and... oh my god, that was it! He wanted sex, that's all, the moron finally realise that he need a woman to revive that clan of his and he was planning on use her for that? Hell no! Only because she was still inlove with him, it didn't mean that he could do that... she wasn't going to let him break her again... and with thought in mind she find the strength to push him away.

Sasuke was in the cloud nine (not that he will ever admit it) when he felt her responding to his kiss, her taste was addictive and he thought that he could stay like that forever, in a tight embrace with her, he finally felt at home. For a moment he was able to forget about his past, Itachi, Orochimaru... all of that didn't matter anymore, because being with her he felt like he finally had the oportunity to be happy, to start all over again... but when she pushed him away and he looked in those deep emerald eyes... he saw that they were glistening with tears, he saw the anger but most of all the hurt that her eyes were showing.

"Sasuke... don't ever do that again..." "_It breaks my heart"_

"Sakura I-" _"I want to kiss you, I want to love you..."_

"Don't Sasuke, I don't wanna hear it... just leave okay?"

"But Sakura-" _"I don't want to leave you... ever again..."_

"Please leave please..." _"why can't you see that being close to you hurts me..." _"Why are you doing this to me?... you don't love me... you you.... why can't you let me move on?"

She turned around and he watched her entered her apartment. He knew that she needed time to think, he knew that the kiss confused her... geez he was such a jerk, he knew that there were a lot of things to fix before doing that whole kissing thing, he needed to say sorry, to explain her everything, tell her how he felt for her, but it was complicated, he was never good with these kind of things.

But maybe he was wrong, maybe she was right, maybe he should let her go so she can find someone that deserves her... after all he was a traitor and he hurted her a lot of times, he didn't deserve her or her love. But he was a selfish bastard and he wanted her for him. Now he was really confused, what was the best thing to do? Let her go or just keep trying until she finally admits that she's still inlove with him?... wait she never said that she wasn't... but she did said that she wanted to move on... damn this situation was a mess.

She was not going to cry, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how much her heart was hurting right now, she wasn't weak anymore, she already shed to many tears for him. God he was such a bastard kissing her like that, making her hope, but she knew that it was useless, I mean she kept her hope in him for years, but now it was too late, she was tired of hoping, waiting for him, she just wanted to forget, forget all those feelings that he woke up in her, forget all those dreams of a life with him. She wanted to move on, she needed to, but she knew that even if she did move on, there wouls still be a part of her heart that will belong to him, because he was, despite and after all, his first and only love.

She didn't know what to do, when he kissed her, she felt like he was trying to prove her, tell her something... maybe it was her mind playing tricks or maybe he was really doing so, maybe he did have feelings for her... what to do? Give up and tell him that she loved him or keep denying it and try to move on? This was such a mess...

They both fell asleep thinking about each other.

* * *

So, when I finished this chapter I was literally banging my head agains the keyboard, why? 'cause Sasuke is OOC! It just came out that way but I like to think that Sasuke is not that much of a bastard and that he actually cares about her (althought he denies it).

Anyway I have this existencial doubt, where and when does it said that Sasuke likes tomatoes? 'Cause I can't remember...

So moving on, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And now press that little botton that says REVIEW and make me happy!


	7. Author's note

Hey guys sorry that I haven't update yet but don't worry I'm working in the chapter, it's just that collegue is getting really hard...

Anyway I wanted to ask you guys something...

How more chapters should I make? 'cause I was thinking that maybe two or three and then an epilogue but I wanted to have your opinion, besides should I included Shikamaru to make Sasuke jealous?

So let me now what you think and I promise that I will update in a couple of days! Oh and check my SasuSaku one-shot in my profile (it's called "Have fun with me") and tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 7 Avoiding you

Hey guys I'm back to bring you the 7th chapter...

Thaks you so so much for the reviews! Just so you guys know I've decided that I'm gonna make five more chapters or so and then an epilogue...

Disclaimer: dude, like seriously, do I look like Masashi Kishimoto to you?

Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistake, english is not my first lenguage.

Blah Blah- normal

_Blah Blah- thoughts_

* * *

"**Unfinished issue"**

Ino was getting tired of this, Sakura was acting weird, she knew that it was something involving certain Uchiha but Sakura wouldn't talk and she didn't feel like asking what happened to Sasuke or Naruto, that woul just complicated the things.

Sakura knew that Ino was up to something, she figured out that she noted that she was not being herself and she was 100% sure that anytime now she will start to ask questions and she didn't feel like talking. It was enough to deal with her own thoughts already. It was already a week since the "incident" and she was still trying to figure out what to do, to say that she was confused was an understatement.

Ino needed answers and she needed them now.

"Ok, that's it, forehead spill it."

"What are you talking about Ino-pig?"

"Don't play dumb with me, I'm your best friend and I know when something is wrong with you."

"There's nothing wrong Ino, just let it be 'kay?"

"No, you don't fool me, there's obviously something wrong and you will tell me what it is or else."

"Seriously Ino-pig I don't wanna talk about it..."

"Is about Sasuke, isn't it?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"No forehead, but I know you and this week you've been avoiding him more than usual."

"It's just that I'm not ready to deal with him after what happened the other night..."

"And what, pray tell, happened that night that is so terrible?"

"Well, we... I... he kissed me"

"What? He did that? Why didn't you tell me? And-"

"Ino-pig stop screaming!, yes he did and I didn't tell you because... because I wanted to forget about it..."

"Well it looks to me that actually you can't stop thinking about it, right?"

"Yes... it's just so confusing and... I don't know what to do..."

"Yeah forehead I get it, but do you know why he kissed you, did he say something?"

"No, I mean, he walked me home and I told him goodnight... and when I was about to open the door, he just grabed me and kissed me..."

"And what did you do?"

"First I kissed him back, but then I... I pushed him away..."

"Why did you do that forehead? I mean, you've been inlove with him since we were kids and now that he-"

"That he what Ino? Loves me? I know better than that, it was just a kiss, I'm sure that it didn't mean anything..."

"How are you so sure? I know that he can acted like an heartless bastard sometimes, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have feelings or-"

"Ino why can't you see that he just wants me to revive his clan? Maybe not even that, maybe it was just an impulse and now he regrets it...I now he doesn't love me... but I still love him and it hurts, that's why I'm avoiding him..."

"Forehead listen to me, I understand your doubts, but what if he has feelings for you? You should talk to him, or at least you should try to be friends with him and see what happens, you know..."

"Be his friend? Ino-pig are you crazy?"

"Forehead! Look if you're friends you could figure out his real feelings for you, or maybe he will feel more confident and he will tell you, I don't know, but you can't evoid him forever..."

"Yeah I guess you're right, I'll think about it 'kay? Oh shit! I'm late for training, Tsunade is gonna kill me! See you later Ino-pig!"

"See you Forehead, remeber what I said.."

Sakura spent the rest of the afternoon training with Tsunade.

"You did great Sakura."

"Thanks Tsunade-shishou."

"By the way I have a mission for you, are you interested?"

"Of course! I haven't been on a mission for months! What is it?"

"It's in Suna, the Kazekage informed me that there is a epidemic, and you know that the medics there are not exactly capacitaded to deal with that kind of things, besides Akatsuki members has been spoted there. I will send you to deal with the disease and your teammates will handle the research about Akatsuki."

"Yes Shishou, who will be my teammates?"

"I haven't decided yet, meet me in my office tomorrow at eight a.m.,there I will give you more details about the mission and you'll know who your teammates are."

"Hai Shishou."

Sakura wanted to hug Tsunade and do a little dance, she was having a mission! She could see Temari, Gaara and Kankuro again, they were really good friends and she hadn't seen them in months! Besides she would get the chance to help a little in the hospital, she was planning on teaching some stuff to the doctors and nurses there, besides helping with the epidemic of course; she didn't know how long the mission will last, but she didn't care, besides it was a good oportunity to avoid Sasuke, she knew that she will have to deal with him eventually, but she wanted to do so after she figure out what to do.

Meanwhile Sasuke was training but he could concentrate, his mind was more focus on a certain kunoichi and the kiss that they share, he noticed that she was avoiding him like the plague and he wanted to talk to her, tell her everything, but damn it! he didn't know how to or what to say! But he knew that he was indeed inlove with her, if he had any doubts about his feelings towars her, thay all dissapear the moment he kissed her and felt their heartbeats in sync. Holy shit, he was getting soft...

Sakura was walking while she was deep in her thoughts, she was really excited about the mission, she loved her job and it didn't matter that all she would do in Suna will be mostly related to the hospital, at least she still had the chance to travel a little. While she neared the door of the Hokage's office she heard a familiar voice... Shikamaru was there! So that meant that he will be one of her teammates, that was so cool! She didn't had the chance to speak to him lately since he was always away in missions... she really missed him, he was a really good friend... but who was her other teammate?

And as she enter the office and took a look around to see who else was there, she froze in her place... there he stood Uchiha Sasuke in all his glory... he was her teammate?... damn... so much for avoiding him...

* * *

Sooo... what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Awesome?

I'm so bored right now that I finished writing this chapter... anyway I've already decided what will happen in the end, actually I have everything in my head I just have to write it, but lately with the collegue, work and my friends I don't have much time, but do not fear! I shall update as sooner as possible!...

Now my sweet and dear reader don't forget to leave a REVIEW and I'll update even sooner!

Ok now I'll go, Panda-chan- also known as Gaara- is waiting for me...


	9. Chapter 8 The mission

Hello people! Thanks for the reviews!. I'm sooo sorry for the late update but a lot of things have been happening and my life is pretty much a mess right now, so I didn't have the time or the inspiration to write this chapter sooner, so please don't shoot me! I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: Nope, otherwise Sakura would've kicked Sasuke's ass by now.

Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistake, english is not my first lenguage.

Here are the answers to some of your questions:

1-yes they will ended up locked in a room.

2-Naruto and Kakashi will plot against them.

3-Sakura will not cry.

4-Shikamaru will not suffer.

Blah Blah- normal

_Blah Blah- thoughts_

* * *

"**Unfinished issue"**

Team 7 was currently eating at Icharaku's.

Naruto was grinning like an idiot and plotting.

Sakura was inwardly panicking.

Sasuke was confused and debating with himself.

The reason to this it was the mission of course. A full month in Suna helping in the hospital for Sakura and research of the remains of the Akatsuki for Sasuke and Shikamaru. Now this seemed like an easy mission if you ignore the fact that Sakura was trying by any possible means to avoid Sasuke, who was trying to figure out what to do with his feelings.

Naruto was thinking that it was a great opportunity for the two of them to finally get together.

Sakura was thinking that she must have kicked a lot of kitties in a past life and karma was indeed a bitch. A month in Suna with Sasuke? Damn, how the hell was she going to survive that?

Sasuke was trying to decide if this mission was a good thing or bad. Maybe being a month alone with her was going to help him decide if he should give up on her and let her find someone who truly deserved her or if try to win her back and tell her the true about his feelings.

_God, dude you sound like a girl._

He mentally glare at that voice. (is that possible?) _Shit, you again?_

_Yeah, I'm your inner, I'm always here. _Oh joy.

_I thought I made you go away._

_Pff, you mean when you locked me in that little dark cell? Please, you used to do that all the time when you were younger, it doesn't work anymore!_ He exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air to add efect.

_Damn!_ Really, why did he have to deal with this?

_Back to the topic, really, you're acting like an idiot._ Yeah inner Sasuke lacked that thing called 'tact'. Not like outer Sasuke didn't.

_Wasn't you the one who told me to tell her my true feelings? _He remind to his inner.

_Well yeah, but you have to do it in a manly way, please don't pull a Rock Lee while confessing... because you know the stars in the eyes and the hearts in the air and all that stuff is just... creepy... and very un-Sasuke like. _

_Hn. Right. _He couldn't believe that he was listening to his inner, it was like listening to something that Naruto said; but his inner did have a point.

While our avenger was busy staring off at the boul in front of him, Naruto was now babbling about his latest mission and how cool he was and how he was going to be the greatest, the most amazing and handsome hokage etc, etc. He failed to realize that neither one of his friends was actually listening to him... well, it's not like that they could understand what he was saying anyway seeing that he was constantly slurping his ramen between sentences making his speech non-understandable..

Sakura was too occupied forming a plan in her head to avoid Sasuke as much as possible during the mission, it's not like she was still angry with him, she had alredy forgave him a long ago, but she didn't approach him at the moment because... well she didn't wanted to fall for him all over again to ended up hearbroken. She just needed a little bit of time and she would've tried and be his friend; but nooo, he just had to go and kiss her senseless and make her confused and hurt and make her hope, and all those feelings were mixing up and she was going to get really emotional if she didn't get any distance for a while, and now she had to deal with this? A month with him away from Ino and Naruto, well at least she had Shikamaru, but still, it wasn't fair! Damn, she was getting a headache and she was really tired and she had to get ready for the mission... _Sasuke... _damn it! Damn it all to hell! Why the hell wouldn't he stay out of her mind? Okay she needed to go home and stuffed herself with ice-cream or she was going to have a breakdone or something, like seriously.

"Guys, I'm leaving, I have to rest for the mission I have tomorrow." She said while getting up and paying for her food.

"Sure, Sakura-chan, I'll be there to say goodbye." Naruto said, well that's what she thought he said, she wasn't sure considering that those noodles hanging from his mouth were making him speak funny.

He swallow and then...

"Why don't you walk her home teme?"

Sakura's mind was screaming two different things at that moment, one of them was: _NONONONO! I couldn't handle being alone with him right now!_

And inner Sakura was screaming: _YES! HE'LL KISS US AGAIN! SHANNARO!_

Of course, she ignored her inner and forced her into a dark corner.

"I'll be perfectly fine on my own Naruto" she said while glaring at both males in front of her, the glare directed at Naruto was screaming something along the lines: 'open your mouth and you'll regreat it' while the one for Sasuke was more like: 'don't you fucking dare to come anywhere close to me', yeah she could totally say that much with a glare, she was that cool.

That being said she turned around and dissapeared in a swirl of blossoms, she didn't wanted to take any chances of Sasuke following her.

Naruto stared for a while at the empty spot where Sakura had been standing a minute ago, and then he turned to his friend/rival with a glare.

"What did you do to her, teme?" he said with suspicion laced in his voice.

Sasuke had been staring at the same spot when Naruto spoke, he turn to see that he was glaring at him.

"I didn't do anything to her dobe" okay maybe that statement wasn't entirely true. But Naruto didn't needed to know that... yet. He will tell the dobe about it only if it was extrectly necesary. And with that he got up, placed money on the counter and left with a simple 'Hn' ignoring Naruto's yells demanding an answer for his question.

* * *

Sasuke was alredy waiting at the gates when she got there, that didn't surprise her, he always was the first to arrive whenever they went on missions, at least when they were genin, she hadn't been in any mission with him before this one, so she didn't exactly know what to expect. However she decided that it was better to not let her mind wander because of Sasuke, but she reminded herself to be careful around him, she didn't want to be taken by surprise by his actions again. She greeted him and he replied with a grunt; God, what was he, a caveman? He could at least say 'Hn', but then again, that wasn't exactly a word either, she sighed and looked around hoping to spot Shikamaru, but she didn't...

Well it had been only a couple of minutes of silence but she wasn't feeling too comfortable being alone with Sasuke, she had tought about trying to make a little talk but then decided against it, since she was feeling pretty tired at the moment to deal with him, besides she wasn't exactly in a good mood, Ino had been harassing her since she told her about the mission, I mean yes she was her best friend and she loved her but the blonde could be so annoying!... okay, irritating was a better word to describe her... she had spend the whole time they were together to interrogater about her 'relationship' with Sasuke and she kept teeling her that Sasuke was indeed attracted to her and _forehead are you blind?_ so she was so wrapped up in her own musings that she failed to notice that Sasuke was pretty much blatanly staring at her. When he was about to asked her if she was okay when Shikamaru came.

Sasuke was surprised when after greeting him, she didn't try to start a conversation, well she knew him enough to know that he wasn't the talktative type, but he remembered that she always used to talk and talk and talk, about everything, about anything, and he had come to realize that she didn't like silence. So why wasn't she talking?... maybe she was tired, yeah that must be it, or maybe she was anxious about the mission.

He took a discreet glance at her and he noticed that she was too busy with her own toughts to even note him. And so he just kept staring with fascionation at the way her emotions made themselves known in her face.

He hadn't been able to see her display so much her emotions in a real long time, well, except for when she was angry or hurt, like the look she gave him that night when he kissed her- okay, let's not go there. He was amazed at how fast her emotions could change, but still he found that he liked to watch her like that, to be able to know how she was feeling, besides he loved to see her expressions, he found himself thinking that it didn't matter if she was pouting or frowning, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen... he then realized that the frown was permantly attached to her face in the moment, was something troubling her? Maybe she wasn't feeling good, he was about to asked her if everything was okay when the Nara appeared.

"Hey Shikamaru! Good morning!" sakura said rather cheerfully, forgeting about Ino's 'love advices'.

"Morning Saki" he replied in his usual bored demeanor but with a warm and friently underlying tone.

"Long time no see Shika, how have you been doing?"

All she got in response was some mumbles of ' troublesome' and 'that woman is crazy'

Sakura was in no way surprised by this, she was used about him being like that, you know muttering things under his breath when he was frustated about something or someone. But she wasn't worried, she knew that if he wanted to talk he would come to her, she knew he wasn't as prideful as other men and that if he needed her help he wound't hesitate.

A few words regarding the mission were exchange (Shikamaru was the leader, Sasuke wasn't really pleased by this) they left Konoha and headed towars their destination:Suna.

* * *

So yeah again sorry I didn't update before, my life is really fucked up now, but that doesn't matter right now because you know what? Today is my birthday! I'M FINALLY 18! HELL YEAH!... God I feel old...

Anyway, I decided to put some advances of the upcoming chapters...

Ch.9: in this chapter Sasuke will hear Sakura and Shikamaru talking about dating...

Ch.10: this one is going to be pretty much about a girls sleepover and their relationships...

Ch.11: here team Hebi/Taka will make an appearance and things between Sasuke and Sakura will get a little more complicated...

Ch.12: this will be the final chapter where our lovebirds are locked inside a room...

There will be an epilogue.

so tell me what you guys think... REVIEW!


End file.
